


Homecoming

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Chains, Community: tpm_100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 's BDSM prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

The challenge for [](http://tpm100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tpm100**](http://tpm100.livejournal.com/) is BDSM which I couldn't resist writing a Siri/Obi drabble

Homecoming

Once inside her quarters, Siri headed directly for the shower, pausing only long enough to tug off her boots. Intent on her goal, she walked completely past her open bedroom door before she realized what she had seen. Backtracking, she peered inside the room, mouth dropping open in shock.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was lying on her bed, naked and spreadeagled with his hands and ankles chained to the bedposts. He was also fully erect.

"Welcome home, Siri," He smiled at her, a sly, mischievous smile that promised wicked things.

Forgetting her shower, Siri stripped off her clothes and pounced.


End file.
